Earth Hour Trouble
The Flynn-Fletchers participate the earth hour but Phineas' friends came to their house to celebrate Earth Hour. Meanwhile Dr. Doofenshmirtz makes an Earth Hour non-participate-inator for people to not participate the event. A burglar during Earth Hour tries to kidnapped people. Phineas and Ferb transcript Candace: Hmm... what show is this? (A commercial of 60+ Earth Hour pops up) thumb|left|224px|This is what she saw on TV: Candace: EVERYBODY! TURN OFF YOUR LIGHTS AT 8:30-9:30 PM FOR EARTH HOUR! SAVE THE EARTH! (Phineas comes) Phineas: Candace? Earth Hour? Turn off lights for one hour? Candace: Yes! Linda and Lawrence: Let's participate the earth hour for avoiding global warming! let's do it 1 hour 30 minutes. (Ferb comes) Ferb: That's correct. Linda: Phineas and Ferb, invite your freinds to celebrate Earth Hour. Phineas: Yes mom.. Hey, where's Perry? (Phineas went to Isabella's house) Phineas: Well, can you come to our house at 8pm to celebrate Earth Hour? Isabella: What does Earth Hour means? Phineas: We close our lights for 1 hour. But we will close the lights for 1 hour and 30 minutes. Isabella: Why do we need that? To save the earth? Phineas: Yes, you're correct. It's to decrase global warming. Oh, and please invite them to their house. Vivian (Isabella's Mom): I accept that. Isabella: You are also going? Vivian: Of course. Phineas: See ya! Bye! Isabella: Ok! (Song: Invitation to Earth Hour) Phineas: Wow, what a long day, I'm tired. (Ferb showing he is also tired) Linda: Are you tired? I think you need a rest. Mom is going to buy some candles and a big paper. Dad will set up the celebration. Phineas: Yes, we are tired. Linda: Go to your bed. Don't sleep at the couch! (Candace comes) Linda: Candace, please wake them up at 7pm to get ready. They are too tired. Go help dad. Candace: Yes mom. Agent P's transcript (Agent P used a big lightbulb that can fit a platypus inside. That is a entrance to the secret base.) Major Monogram: Agent P, Doofenshmirtz wants everybody not to parcitipate with his machine. Go there and beat him up! (Agent P runs to his flying car.) Major Monogram: Don't forget to close the lights at 8:30pm, make sure you went back to the tunnel and close the lights. (Agent P salutes and fly his flying car to the building.) (Doofensmirtz Evil Incoparated!) (Agent P crashes his flying car into the window onto Dr. Doofenshmirtz room.) Doof: Hi Perry the Platypus, i just finished my invention, the Non-Parcitipate-inator! (A carbon dioxide trap fell on Perry!) Doof: I don't know why Earth Hour was made, so i did this machine. Nobody will tell me what Earth Hour means, and the internet connection is lost. (Perry makes a hole with his beak.) Doof: Are you getting some oxygen? Well, that's ok. Now, i am going to make everybody don't parcitipate Earth Hour!!!! (Opens the roof and the floor lifts Perry and Doofenshmirtz up when Doof presses the remote control button.) Doof: Ok, i am ready.. (Perry crashed the glass with his beak!) Doof: Oh no. (Perry then founds a parcitipate button and push the button to be activated. Doofenshmirtz didn't notice. Perry shows his hand sign to just do it.) Doof: Start NOW!!! (Lasers spread all over the Tri-State Area. Perry then turn the machine to hit at Doofenshmirtz and quickly press the laser button.) Doof: Uh Oh, Perry, what did you did to me! Now i am parcitipating. Ok i am parcitipating. Curse you Perry the Platypus! (Perry flies his car back to his base.) Vannesa: I am parcitipating! Doof: Good girl. At 8:29pm (Perry uses the same entrance to the secret base.) Major Monogram: Go to the light switch and wait there for a minute. (After 1 minute) Major Monogram: Close your lights now. (Perry closes the light.) Major Monogram: Now go back to where you belong as pet mode. Bye. (Perry exit using another light bulb.) Earth Hour transcript (Isabella and the Fireside Girls just arrived early at 7:45pm.) Phineas: You should have came at 8:00pm. It's still early! Isabella: We want to get ready. (Others came on 8pm.) Phineas: Now one more people, Buford. Where is he? Ferb, call Buford. Linda: Ok! Let's play some games before Earth Hour. Let's play hopscotch! (Isabella, other girls, Phineas and Baljeet plays hopscotch.) Linda: Let's play Tic-Tac-Toe! (Isabella, Buford, Phineas, Ferb, Dill and Irving plays Tic-Tac-Toe.) Isabella: I won! Buford: I don't know they also go from up left to down right! Ferb: I won. Phineas: Maybe another time. Dill: I won! Ha ha Irving (Irving tried to slap Dill, but he missed.) Linda: This is one last thing we are playing, RC Cars before Earth Hour. (Phineas, Ferb, Dill and Django plays RC Cars.) Isabella: And the winner is, Ferb! Linda: Ok everyone, go to your position where you have to close the lights. (30 seconds before Earth Hour.) All: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Yay!!! (They closed the lights.) (Song: I'll save the Earth) (Burglar crashes into the window.) Burglar: Give me all your money or I'll kill you all! Phineas: Superhero business is opened again. To the nest, Ferb! (Phineas and Ferb ran to the nest and wore their superhero costume, The Beak.) Burglar: 30 seconds and I'll kill you all with my gun! If you just raise your cellphone, I'll kill you all instantly! (25 seconds before the burglar kill them all, The Beak is ready and just a blinkmof an eye, it's already in front of the burglar.) Burglar: Ahh!!! (The burglar tried to shoot The Beak, but that doesn't work. It even tried to ran away, but that didn't work too.) The Beak (Phineas): You're not running away! Candace, call 911! (Straight away, Candace raise up her cellphone and call the police quickly.) Candace: Is this the police? Police: Yes. Candace: We have a burglar at 2308 Maple Drive. We have captured him. Police: Will be there in just a few minutes. More, what's your name? Candace: Candace Flynn. Police: Thanks and Bye. (Candace closes her cellphone. Few minutes later, the police came and captured the burglar. Linda: Who wants food? All (even one police!): Me! (Everyone was eating.) Buford: Yum! Isabella: Phineas, your mom's cooking is very.. delicious. Phineas: Thanks! (After 1 hour and 30 minutes, Earth Hour stopped. Most of them went into the house to take quality time. Phineas, Ferb and his friends went to Phineas and Ferb's room.) Phineas: Relax a bit, my freinds! Isabella: I look tired. Freinds: Me too. Phineas: Let's take a nap. (After a 15 minutes nap, they woke up, and walk down to go home.) Friends except Isabella: Bye Phineas! Phineas: Bye. Isabella: This was the greatest celebration we ever had! Phineas: Thank you. Isabella: Can we try again next year? Phineas: I'll try to convince my mom. Isabella: Bye! Phineas: See ya later. After Earth Hour transcript (Phineas goes to his computer and clicks Skype) (Phineas called his grandpa, Clyde Flynn) Clyde: Hi Phineas! Phineas: Hi grandpa! How's the Earth Hour? Clyde: I and grandma went to Danville to see all the lights in Danville close down. Phineas: I bet you closed also in your house, right? Clyde: Yep! Betty Jo (Grandma): Clyde! Better sleep now! Clyde: Sorry Phineas, not much time, but see ya! Phineas: Bye! (Phineas closes Skype, and goes to sleep with Ferb) Phineas: I know what were gonna to next year, we are going to see the lights closed down at Danville together with our freinds! Ferb: That's a good idea! Phineas: Goodnight, Ferb! (Ferb is in a deep sleep) Phineas: Oh well. I can't wait for the next Earth Hour! THE END Category:Fanon Works